


Secrets

by LuxDomina



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxDomina/pseuds/LuxDomina
Summary: Venom Snake feels down, and is visited by his canine friend, D-Dog. Very short one shot.





	Secrets

On the edge of the helicopter platform at dusk, sat Venom Snake and looked into the spacious ocean. He watched the waves and listened to the sounds they produced. Calming, yet terrifying. It seemed to him as if the blue had no ending and he wondered what secrets it held. Secrets nobody would ever know. For him, unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

His secret was heard and almost every Diamond Dog had known by now. He'd walk on the platforms, they'd salute and tell him he would always be their one and only Big Boss. They didn't care who he truly was. Snake would just nod at their statements and move on. He accepted the fact he wasn't the real Big Boss, but he would do things they way he thought the real one would do them.

But that didn't calm down his tortured soul, which he sometimes wondered if he still had. He would remember how he told Kaz he was a demon and that heaven wasn't the kind of place for him anyway. He lived with a guilty conscience over the death of a girl he wasn't responsible for, and he he killed his loyal soldiers with his own hands. In those moments, he'd turn his head away, not wanting to watch them die.

Suddenly, Snake heard the barking of his furry companion, DD. He turned around and saw DD sitting and watching him. He patiently waited for his master to call him, which he did and instantly, DD cheerfully waged his tail and sat next to his master.  
Venom remembered the moment he first saw the dog, now a very big and strong dog. He heard the barking of then very small puppy, and he attached a fulton balloon on him, carrying him to his new home on Mother Base.

Snake placed his human hand on DD's head and gently petted him. It was as if DD knew his master was sad and so he decided to visit him. That made Snake smile ever so slightly, which was very rare. He continued petting his canine companion and the two stared into the horizon.  
And so the two remained sitting on the edge of the platform, Snake would occasionally say something to DD, and the dog would only wag his tail. He didn't understand what Snake was telling him, but that didn't matter. It only mattered he was there for him. The two didn't even notice Ocelot watching them from the tower, smirking to himself.

DD truly lived up to the name Diamond Dog.


End file.
